Sunlight
Sunlight is a recurring feature in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When found in dark areas it is usually used to solve puzzles but can also stun or harm certain enemies weak against light, activate Sun Switches, or destroy certain objects. Curiously, Sunlight will always be present in areas where it is needed even if it is dark outside. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Sunlight is found in Thieves' Town, where it is used to reveal the true form of the boss Blind who is disguised as a maiden. In order to bring Sunlight to the bottom floor of the dungeon, Link must use a Bomb in order to destroy a Breakable Floor on the top floor. Once Link approaches the Sunlight with Blind following, Blind will transform into his true form and attack Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Sunlight is found in the Spirit Temple and Inside Ganon's Castle. Sunlight is used to activate Sun Switches. As in A Link to the Past, some shafts of Sunlight can only be used once Link has created an opening using bombs or Bombchu. Once Link obtains the Mirror Shield, he can reflect beams of Sunlight onto other surfaces. Many mirrors that also reflect Sunlight are found throughout the Spirit Temple and must be turned to face the proper direction, redirecting sunlight for use elsewhere in the dungeon. Sunlight is used to burn away the face of the Goddess of the Sand's statue, allowing Link to access the final area of the dungeon. Link can also cause a ray of sunlight to shine down whenever he plays the Sun's Song, though unlike Sunlight in the Spirit Temple, the only use for this type of sunlight is simply an effect of the Sun's Song that can freeze nearby ReDeads and Gibdos. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Sunlight is found Beneath the Well, in the Ancient Castle of Ikana, and in Stone Tower Temple. Like in Ocarina of Time, Link can use the Mirror Shield to reflect Sunlight onto other surfaces. Sunlight also instantly defeats certain enemies such as ReDeads and Floormasters. Sun Blocks that must be disintegrated by reflected Sunlight are also found in all three locations. Sunlight also plays an important role in the battle against the King of Ikana and his servants. When the fight begins, Link must use Fire Arrows to burn away the Curtains blocking out the Sunlight. He must then shine the Sunlight on the remains of the King and his Servants once they have been disabled. In Stone Tower Temple there are several mirrors that can store and release Sunlight shone on them. The longer Link reflects sunlight onto them, the longer they will emit sunlight after he stops. Once Link obtains the Light Arrows, he can activate Sun Switches and remove Sun Blocks without the need for Sunlight. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Sunlight is found in the Earth Temple, Ganon's Tower, Ghost Ship, and in certain rooms of the Savage Labyrinth. Link can use the "Command Melody" to take control of Medli, a Rito accompanying Link throughout the Earth Temple. She can use her Harp to reflect Sunlight before Link obtains the Mirror Shield. Once Link obtains the Mirror Shield there are puzzles that require both Link and Medli to shine Sunlight onto surfaces at the same time. Sun Blocks and mirrors that can be moved also appear in the dungeon. Certain enemies can also be stunned when exposed to Sunlight. Poes and the dungeon boss, Jalhalla, can only be harmed by Link once they are exposed to enough Sunlight. Dark ChuChus are invulnerable to all of Link's weapons and can only be defeated by exposing them to Sunlight, which briefly turns them into stone, allowing Link to destroy them or use them to weigh down switches. Sunlight can also be used to clear blue fog that Jinxes Link. Entering Sunlight will also remove a Jinx from Link as well as Poes possessing him. Certain transparent chests can only be opened after they have been exposed to Sunlight. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Sunlight appears in the Temple of Droplets. It is used to melt Ice Blocks that bar Link's path or contain useful items. Some rooms require Link to open hatches to allow Sunlight to reach the lower parts of the dungeon. Once Link obtains the Flame Lantern, he can melt smaller Ice Blocks without the need for Sunlight. However, he must still shine Sunlight onto a large block of ice containing the Water Element. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Sunlight is needed to refill the Sand of Hours that powers the Phantom Hourglass, which is needed to protect Link from the curse of the Temple of the Ocean King. However, the Sand of Hours can also be refilled by breaking golden jars that often contain 30 extra seconds on the timer, while some only contain 15. The maximum amount of time can be increased by defeating a boss or can be found on the bottom of the ocean, obtainable only by using the Salvage Arm. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks When Link is transporting Dark Ore to Linebeck III with the Spirit Train, the ore will quickly melt or disappear, depending upon whom Link asks, as it is exposed to sunlight. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Sunlight appears in the Dark Palace, and takes part in a number of puzzles. Most notably, Link must find ways to allow sunlight to shine on the eye-shaped switches located in the basement, as there are a number of obstacles preventing it from reaching them of its own accord, which Link must remove. Once Link has done so, a path to the boss door will open. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] In the ''Wind Waker: Watchers of the Triforce story scenario, sunlight can be reflected off a Scorpion Mirror is used to remove statues blocking the way by hitting a nearby Hammer Switch. As part of her Rito Harp moveset, Medli can fire beams of sunlight from her harp, a reference to her reflecting sunlight in The Wind Waker. However the beam of light lacks the properties of sunlight from The Wind Waker and is simply used to damage enemies. See also * Mirror Shield * Sacred Harp * Sun Block * Sun Switch * Sun's Song Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Hyrule Warriors